A Melodic Dream
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: Based off of the song: "The Little Mermaid" by Megurine Luka, songfic! Eliza is tired of stories with happy endings; but will Lara change her mind with a simple song? Gil x OC. Criticism is allowed!


**A/N: **Yes! Another _"Vocaloid"_ songfic! This time it involves my _"Pandora Hearts"_ **OC**; _**Eliza**__**Nightray**_! And her "Mama" _**Lara Kristall**_! (My friend Angel's _"Pandora Hearts"_ **OC**)

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:** _Eliza is getting tired of her "Papa" always telling her stories with "Happy Endings" all the time, so one night; Lara decided to sing her a lullaby (just as she does every night) but with a twist.  
>Will Eliza finally get what she wanted?<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Little Mermaid"<strong>

It was just another cold and crisp night in the Rainsworth Manor; and Gilbert Nightray had just finished telling his beloved younger sister/ somehow now also his daughter, Eliza, yet another story.  
>But not everything goes according to plan, now does it?<p>

"Papa, I'm not a little girl anymore! I want a _real_ story!" Eliza cried out; Gil was just about to turn off the lights and bid her goodnight, but he was stopped short by her fragile hand pulling on his coat.

"What do you mean Eliza?" Gil asked his young princess, he quickly turned around and gazed at her quizzically.

"I mean; I want a story that doesn't have a happy ending! I am already 15 Papa! Even I realize that not all stories have a happy ending." Eliza explained; Gil was speechless, never before has he ever seen Eliza this determined before.

"How about you let me handle this Gil?" Lara suggested from the doorway of Eliza's bedroom; she was standing just outside of the door.

"Are you sure?" Gil asked; somehow he did not like where this was going.

"Don't you trust me?" Lara asked; her voice sounded polite yet at the same time deadly, as if Gil would say the wrong thing: he would surely regret it.

"O-Of course I do!" Gil answered; his tone sounded like he was trying his best to hide his fear.  
>When it comes to Lara; Gil always has to be careful, afraid that he might upset her or anger her to the extent that she uses his hat as threat.<p>

"Then it's settled then! You can go to bed now Gil; I'll take care of things here." Lara reassured her childhood friend; Gil could only smile nervously at her.

After placing a soft kiss on Eliza's cheek; he bid her a goodnight and left without another word.  
>He also gave Lara a short hug and bid her goodnight as well before heading towards the door.<p>

"Goodnight Papa! I love you!" Eliza called out; Gil smiled happily at her as he slowly closed the door behind him.

"Now Eliza, are you ready for another story?" Lara asked; Eliza shot her a puzzled look.

"But isn't always Papa who tells me stories and you sing lullabies Mama?" Eliza asked, and although her eyes were covered with bandages; her eyes showed confusion in them.

"That is true, but tonight I'm going to try something different." Lara replied whilst ruffling the young girl's hair in a _Motherly_ way.

Before she began her surprise; Lara carefully tucked Eliza in, she then sat down beside her adopted sister/daughter.  
>The heir of the Kristall household inhaled deeply before losing herself in a special melody that only she could hear in her mind<p>

Although it wasn't obvious; Eliza had actually began to close her eyes underneath the bandages.  
>How it was possible neither of the two young Nobles know, but, as if by magic; they both lost themselves to special melody only they themselves were able to hear.<p>

_Although I'm destined to become sea foam__  
><em>_I will always love you no matter what's happening__  
><em>_After dissolving into the ocean and sky__  
><em>_I will always watch over you._

Lara's voice sounded beautiful whether or not the song she sang was accompanied by a melody or not; Eliza smiled as she pictured a story unfolding right before her very eyes.  
>And although she was blind; the scenes before her was so vivid and clear, as if her eyes had not been damaged at all.<p>

_I wanted to be closer to the blue starry__  
><em>_sky that you would sleep under every night and__  
><em>_I longed for that day to-come to me in the ocean but when it came it seemed it wasn't perfect_

_The first feelings in my little life__  
><em>_how heartbreaking love can be if you're not ready for all of its endless pain_

It was as if she herself could feel it; the softness and cold one could only feel if they swam the deepest depths of the Ocean itself.  
>Lara continued her singing as Eliza continued to picture the story found in her Mama's song, the song and Lara's voice was so calming in fact; that even Xerxes Break (who had been hiding in the closet all this time, hoping to have been able to bid Eliza goodnight in his usual way) had fallen asleep before he could put his plan into action.<p>

_Even though my legs ache every step I take__  
><em>_I will always love you no matter what's happening__  
><em>_I can't dance or live like a normal girl__  
><em>_but I'll always watch over you._

_I realized that it's impossible to reach__  
><em>_that star resting upon- your beautiful castle__  
><em>_It doesn't matter how loud I scream cause I know__  
><em>_that you will not be able to hear my voice oh_

And although it was _her_ dream: Eliza had pictured Lara instead of herself as the heroine of her little story.  
>Naturally; it was her Papa, Gil, who was the valiant prince whom the mermaid had saved and had fallen in love with.<p>

Eliza smiled as she imagined her handsome Papa dancing ever so gracefully; but her happiness soon turned into sadness once she saw her Mama on the sidelines just standing there and watching her beloved dance with another.

Try as she may to change the story; but she was no longer in control of her dream.  
>She could only watch as Lara simply stood there and smiled; reassuring Gil that she was just fine watching him enjoy himself.<p>

_Suddenly my sisters appear at the shoreline__  
><em>_And bringing me a knife, tell me if I kill him__  
><em>_I will be able to- live without the strong curse__  
><em>_"I..."_

Eliza's dream was indeed beautiful, but it was also saddening to watch.  
>Oh how she wished that it was her Mama there holding her Papa's hand ever so lovingly; oh how wonderful it would have been to see Lara in Gil's arms rather than that unknown young lady whom he had fallen for.<p>

But, as much as she wanted to speak out in order to convince her Papa that her Mama was the one for him, she just couldn't.  
>And it wasn't because she was afraid or anything; but it seems as though she had lost her voice and could no longer speak.<p>

So she decided to try and reach out to Gil; but she couldn't seem to find her hands.  
>It was then that reality struck her: she wasn't part of the story at all! She was merely the reader, someone who can see the characters of the story; but the characters themselves are unable to hear or even see her.<p>

_I will sing, I will sing, Forever to you__  
><em>_Even though you cannot hear a word that I'm singing_

_Even though you can't hear a word that I say__  
><em>_I will never stop singing because that is what I love__  
><em>_Hoping that it will reach you and I can live__  
><em>_Even though I know that it can't._

Eliza felt very helpless as she watched the scenes happening right in front of her; watching her Mama looking heartbroken, her Papa being in love with another woman, and her unable to do a thing.  
>But what really scared the young Nightray heir; was what was <em>about<em> to happen and what _did_ happen.

Eliza's eyes widened in fear as she watched her Mama hold a knife over her Papa's neck; she wanted to scream, she wanted to run over to Lara and stop her from making the biggest mistake in her life.

But it was deemed quite unnecessary; for Lara had already stopped herself instead.  
>The young Kristall simply gazed down at the man she had once loved before running away from him once again.<p>

Eliza quickly followed her Mama; only to find that she had already jumped from the boat's edge and dissolved into the sea from where she had came.  
>The young Nightray was now in tears; she watched as her Papa had arrived too little too late.<br>It was now Gil who was in tears; realizing how important Lara really was for him only after she had sacrificed herself so that he may live.

_Although I'm destined to become sea foam__  
><em>_I will always love you no matter what's happening__  
><em>_After dissolving into the ocean and sky__  
><em>_I will always watch over you._

"MAMA!" Eliza screamed; she had woken up covered in cold sweat.

"Eliza, what's wrong?" Lara asked worriedly; she had just finished singing when the young Nightray had just awakened with a scream.

"Mama? MAMA! I'm so glad you're still here!" Eliza exclaimed joyfully as she embraced Lara; surprising the young woman completely.

"I'm so sorry; did my song scare you in any way?" Lara asked, she sounded half-worried and half-confused to how a simple song could have frightened the young girl.

"No, I just had a bad dream is all…" Eliza whispered as she snuggled closer to the older Noble; Lara gladly let her.

After a while: Eliza had finally fallen asleep in Lara's arms, she felt so safe and warm in her Mama's embrace.  
>Lara had apparently fallen asleep as well, all the while holding her adopted daughtersister in her arms.

Unknown to his two special girls: Gil had actually been watching them both from a distance all this time; a smile graced his features once he saw both of them sleeping soundly in each other's embrace.  
>The older Nightray merely sighed as he walked over to the bed to join his two angels; he slowly laid himself down next to Eliza, so that he was able to pull Lara close while having Eliza in the middle of the two of them as well.<p>

Once he was asleep; Gil had surprisingly failed to notice Oz's presence just after he had entered the room.  
>Oz snickered to himself once he saw the scene in front of him; but he also felt quite relieved as well.<p>

Because finally; Gil has a family of his own…

…Now he will never be alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] Yes! I finally finished this! (and in just one afternoon too, a new record!)  
>I haven't written anything for PH for a while now; and I feel so guilty for not continuing my "My Brother" Fanfic, but I'm still extending my vocabulary to find the right words to describe some scenes. So please be patient!<strong>

**This is mostly a tribute to my **_**"Pandora Hearts"**_** OC **_**Elizabeth "Eliza" Nightray**_**, and my friend's **_**"Pandora Hearts" **_**OC **_**Lara Kristall**_**! I've always wanted to do something family themed yet romantic as well!**

**Rate & Review!**


End file.
